fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Nowy Jork. To już koniec podróży
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 15 - Finał McKey stoi na szczycie Statuy Wolności w pięknej różowej sukni wieczorowej McKey: Stoję na szczycie Statuy Wolności w ten piękny dzień w Nowym Jorku. Za chwilę dowiemy się kto zostanie zwycięzcą Ameryki Totalnej Porażki. Zrównoważona i stanowcza Kimberly? Albo kochająca wyłącznie siebie Fatima? Już za chwilę! Przejechaliśmy cały kraj! Kalifornie, Alaskę, Hawaje, Massachusetts, Luizjanę, Kolorado, Teksas, Tennessee, Idaho, Wyoming, Ohio, Michigan, Wisconsin, Montanę, Dystrykt Kolumbii, Nevadę i Nowy Jork. Już dzisiaj. Za chwilę! O kogo ja widzę! To zwycięzca Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! z za rogu widać cień zwycięzcy McKey: Z dumą ogłaszam, że Amerykę Totalnej Porażki wygrywa... Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Wszystko jest szare. Cały film utrzymany jest w szaro, czerwonej scenerii. Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją w kółku, kamera obraca się pokazując twarz każdego uczestnika. Kamera wchodzi do autobusu, gdzie Zach siedzi sam i pali papierosa. Kolejno kamera jest w Nowym Jorku gdzie Allice i Peter bawią się w metrze, po chwili z boku wybucha bomba. Kamera w Alasce. Na szczycie góry, siedzi samotnie Selisha, ćwicząc z kataną. Kimberly w Las Vegas gra w pokera, kamera pokazuje pięć Asów w jej dłoniach. Asy wypadają z jej dłoni, nagle witać stojącą przed lustrem bladą Fer, która przykłada sobie nóż do gardła. Dalej w Kalifornii na czarnej od ropy plaży stoi Gil, samotnie rozwiewając jego włosy. W Waszyngtonie, Fatima samotnie protestuje przeciw wojną na świecie. Rasel sam w Motelu liczy ukradzione pieniądze, po czym wpada przebrana za policjantkę Yoanna i strzela w stronę Rasela. W następnym pokoju widać wstrzykującego coś sobie Henry'ego, po chwili też zostaje zastrzelony przez Yoanne. Aoife rzuca się w opuszczonym szpitalu psychiatrycznym, po czym zasypia, z jej ust widać wypływającą krew. Nad Ameryką pojawiają się ogromne ręce, które zgniatają, a następnie wyrzucają papier do kosza na śmieci. Zbliżenie na bladą twarz Ariana, który to obserwuje. Na końcu widać w opasce na oku Tysona decydującego jak pokierować wojsko. Po tej scenie Kimberly i Fatima walczą o kasetkę z pieniędzmi, która się otwiera i formuję napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki. Część Wypoczynkowa 120px 12 godzin wcześniej Kimberly: I zostałyśmy same... trochę dziwnie... Fatima: Dlaczego! Wreszcie jest wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla mnie! Ty też możesz tutaj być! Kimberly westchnęła Kimberly: Dzięki... chyba... (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wydaje mi się, że nie mamy z Fatimą żadnych wspólnych tematów. Jest nieznośna, samolubna, egoistyczna, zarozumiała, sarkastyczna, nierozgarnięta, uparta, mówi to co myśli. Wymieniać dalej czego w niej nie lubię. Niestety mimo wszystko jej się udało i jest ze mną w finale. Jeżeli jednak włączy Modę na Złamane Serca to wyrzucę ten telewizor z autobusu! Kimberly wściekła wyrzuca telewizor z autobusu Fatima: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś!? Kimberly: Bo mam już solennie dosyć tego idiotycznego, głupiego, bezsensownego... Fatima ucisza Kimberly Fatima: Do rzeczy... bo się zestarzeję! Kimberly: Ok... Ale serio. Nie widzisz jakie to bezsensowne?! Fatima: Nie. To samo życie! Bomba atomowa spadła na Ericę i Huan teraz siedzi przy niej na intensywnej terapii! Kimberly uderzyła się w głowę Kimberly: Po pierwsze. Jakby na kogoś spadła jakakolwiek bomba to napewno ta osoba zginęła by na miejscu, a po drugie. Ten serial nie ma sensu od pierwszego odcinka, a teraz jest... Fatima: 20005 odcinek! Kimberly: Właśnie... (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Jak ona śmiała wyrzucić mój telewizor z Modą na Złamane Serca!? I co mam teraz robić? Rozmawiać z tą niemodnie ubraną Kimberly?! O nie! Po moim trupie! McKey znużona kłótnią Fatimy i Kimberly ogłuszyła je i razem słodko zasnęły Sen Fatimy, Stary Dom 120px Fatima obolała w lnianej białej sukience budzi się Fatima: Auu. Moja głowa. O fe! Kto mnie wpuścił do takiego chlewu?! Allice z psimi uszami budzi się Allice: Hau, hau! Fatima: Hej! Co robi tutaj ta idiotka?! Myślałam, że odpadła. Allice: Hau, hau? Fatima: Umiesz tylko to mówić?! Allice potaknęła Allice: Hau, hau. Fatima: Nie martw się. Analfabetyzm jest podobno uleczalny. Allice zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia Allice: Hau, hau <3. naglę wielkie tornado porywa Fatimkę i Allice jako psa Sen Fatimy, Wioska w Krainie Oz 120px Niebieska Yoanna wesoło biega po łące Yoanna: Jej! Jak pięknie ży... na Niebieską Yoannę spada dom z Fatimką i Allice, po chwili wyszły z niego Fatima: Żeby było jasne! Niech nie liczą, że zapłacę im za ten lot. Allice potaknęła Allice: Hau, hau! Fatima: Patrz... co to za miejsce, gdzie pozwalają brzydkim niebieskim ludziom biegać po lotnisku! Allice: Hau, hau. Fatima: Wiesz co... denerwujesz mnie już tym swoim hau, hau! Fatima wsadza Allice do wyrzutni Złej Wiedźmy Fatima: papa! Allice: Hau?! Allice poszybowała daleko Fatima: Jeden problem z głowy! Ciekawe czy mają tu telewizor z Modą Na Złamane Serca... Fatima weszła na targ w wiosce Fatima: Emm... przepraszam... nikt nie zwrócił uwagę na Fatimę Fatima: Halo! Fatima wyciąga karabin maszynowy i celuje do mieszkańców Peter: A! Dziwak! Selisha: Słucham się Fatimko-chan! Fatima: Co?! Jaka Fatimka!? Skąd wiecie mniej więcej jak się nazywam. I nie Fatimka tylko Fatima. z szeregu wychodzi Biała Fer Fatima: Jej... macie tutaj wszystkie kolory tęczy.. Fer spoliczkowała Fatimę Fer: Rasistka! Fatima: Auu... dobra. Nie ważne. Jak mogę wrócić do domu... Mój samolot nieco ucierpiał przy lądowaniu. Fer: I zabił mieszkańca.. Fatima: Przepraszam. Nie moja wina, że pozwalacie chodzić ludziom po lotnisku... Fer: To nie było lotnisko... Fatima: Teraz już jest! Nazwałam je Lotnisko Cudownej, Pięknej, Uroczej Fatimy! Fer: Ok... Dziwaczka jak nic. Fatima: Macie może Mode na Złamane Serca? wszyscy mieszkańcy zaczęli panikować i schowali się do domów Fer: Głupia. Moda na Złamane Serca jest nie legalna. Jedyne co leci w telewizji to Talk Show ze Złą Wiedźmą. Fatima: Co?! Nie! Jak mogę to zmienić? Fer: Idź do czarodzieja brukowanym chodnikiem. Fatima: Brukowany? W czerwonych pantofelkach na koturnach?! Fer: Inaczej zjedzą cię bezgustowcy. O patrz! Sen Fatimy, Pole Kukurydzy 120px Fer zrzuca Petera z drogi, po chwili bezgustowcy zjedli jego ubrania i ubrali go w szmaty z lumpeksu Fatima: Jakież to potworne! Fer: Co nie? No co pa! Fer i Peter uciekli do miasta Fatima: Świetnie... i zostałam sama z bezgustowcami... Fatima szła samym środkiem chodnika, aż ujrzała na skrzyżowania stracha na wróble Fatima: Halo... źle ubrany człowieku... strach nie poruszył się Fatima: No halo! Fatima próbuje ściągnąć z pala nabitego na niego Słomianego Gila Fatima: No róż że się! staje za nią Słomiany Gil z kanapką w ręku Gil: Hej. Co robisz z moją przerwową podróbką? Fatima: O tu jesteś... Gil: Chyba... dokąd to idziesz?! Fatima: A więc trzymamy się scenariusza ok... Więc idę do Czarodzieja z Oz by pomógł mi przywrócić legalność Mody na Złamane Serca. Gil: Aha... Fatima: I ... tylko tyle?! Gil: Czego się spodziewałaś z IQ 5?! Fatima: Nie wierzę ci... Gil pokazuje Fatimie zaświadczenie o byciu idiotą z IQ 5. Fatima: Ok... Gil: Mogę iść z tobą?! Może czarodziej ma jakiś mózg na zbyciu. Fatima: To czarodziej z Oz jest chirurgiem?! Będzie ciekawie... Słomiany Gil i Fatimka poszli razem w dalszą drogę Sen Fatimy, Las 120px Słomiany Gil wpada na każde drzewo Gil: Au... Fatima: Możesz zacząć uważać?! Gil: Ciesz się, że umiem oddychać i chodzić jednocześnie z moim IQ. Fatima: Masz też problemy... Gil: Tak wiem... nagle koło nich spada drzewo Fatima: Hej?! Co to ma być? '' Z za obalonego drzewa wychodzi Metalowy Rasel'' Fatima: Kolejny dziwak... w dodatku z sitkiem na głowie. Rasel: Jam drwal ... Fatima: Za długo tutaj jestem i wiem że mówicie normalnie... Rasel: Fajnie... Rasel rzuca piłą, przelatuje obok Fatimy Gil: Hej! Fatima: Co to miało być. Rasel: Widzisz... nie ma serca... Fatima: Nie no... kolejny do przeszczepu... bez głupich dialogów. Idziesz z nai do Oz i takie tam... Rasel: Obojętne mi to... Metalowy Rasel, Słomiany Gil i Fatimka poszli dalej Sen Fatimy, Stary Las 120px Fatima czyta scenariusz Fatima: Czekaj... teraz mam spotkać płaczącego lwa... Fatima ociera się o lwa, który wpada do lawy Fatima: Jednak żadnego tutaj nie widzę... Rasel: Głupia... to dlatego, że zepchnęłaś go do lawy... Fatima: Ups... Gil: Lawa?! Ale to mnie zabiję... Rasel: Trudno... Rasel wrzuca Gila do lawy Fatima: Co?! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! Rasel: Wkurzaj mnie... Fatima: Sam zaczynasz mnie wkurzać... Fatima wrzuca Rasela do lawy Fatima: Wydaje mi się, że zostałam sama. Zabiłam Allice, Rasela, Yoanne, Gila. Trochę tego dużo. Hej! A gdzie Arian i reszta?! naglę, z oddali nadlatują posiłki Złej Wiedźmy Fatima: U! Co to jest?! cisza Fatima: No tak... wszyscy zginęli... nagle posiłki porywają Fatimę do zamku Sen Fatimy, Zamek Złej Wiedźmy 120px Żołnieże złej wiedźmy wprowadzają ją o komnaty Złej Wiedźmy Fatima: Przydał by się tu stylista... Zła Wiedźma: Cicho! Fatima: Halo?! Nie wiesz kim jestem? Zła Wiedźma: Uwierz... Niestety wiem. Z cienia wychodzi Zła Wiedźma, a dokładniej Kimberly Fatima: Wiedziałam! Tylko taka zła osoba jak ty mogła uznać Modą na Złamane Serca za nielegalne. Kimberly: To jest złe! Dałam tym ludziom szanse na mądre życie, nie jak Słomianemu Gilowi... Fatima: Ups... Kimberly: Co ups... Fatima: Tak jakby wpadł do lawy... Kimberly: Świetnie. Kolejny... Kimberly zaznacza kolejną kreskę na tablicy z napisem "Zginęli w lawie w czerwcu" Fatima: Jest dopiero 3 czerwca, a ty już zaznaczyłaś 243 osoby?! Kimberly: Co! Miałam podły nastrój. Fatima: Widzisz.. Kimberly: Świetnie... i zostałam Złą Wiedźmą w twoim śnie... Fatima: A ja mam czerwone pantofelki na koturnach. Kimberly: Czerwone?! Czerwone jest zabronione u nas... Fatima: I to ja niby jestem rasistką... Kimberly: Ehh... co masz w scenariuszu. Pogubiłam się. Fatima: Teraz mają mnie uwolnić... ale nie oni ie żyją. Mój piesek... nie on chyba leci w stronę Plutona. Mam wylać na ciebie wodę, a ty się rozpuścisz! Fatima chwyta wiadro z wodą i wylewa ją na Kimberly, a ona się powoli rozpuszcza Kimberly: Dzięki ci panie! Koniec tej bajki... Fatima: Taaak! Moda na Złamane Serca znowu jest legalna! wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować Sen Kimberly, Chatka Czerwonego Kapturka 120px Kimberly trochę skołowana budzi się Kimberly: Hej... dlaczego mam na sobie czerwony płaszcz?! Czuje się jak... nie powiem tego... przychodzi do niej Yoanna z wielkim brzuchem Kimberly: Nie no mamo znowu?! To już mój 32 brat albo siostra. Yoanna: Ciesz się, że jesteś tutaj. Masz koszyk i jedź do babci... bądź dla niej miła. Potrzebujemy jej spadku! Kimberly: Hej! Tak się nie mówi. Yoanna: Nie będę dobudowywała 13 piętra do naszej chatki. Budowlańcy i urząd i tak ma nas na oku... Kimberly: Jak wolisz... Kimberly wyszła z chatki i pojechała na rowerze do babci Sen Kimberly, Las 120px Kimberly jedzie przez las, gdy na środku drogi staje Wilk Zach Zach: Witaj nieznajomo... Kimberly: Hej... Zach: Gdzie ty tak pędzisz? Kimberly: Sorry... informacje prywatne... Zach: Mi możesz zaufać! Wilk Zach podchodzi do Kimberly Kimberly: Zboczeniec! Kimberly zaczęła psikać w Zach'a sprejem pieprzowym, kopnęła go w kroczę i szybko uciekła Kimberly: To cię oduczy namawiania młodych dziewczyn! Zach: Jak cię dorwę! Sen Kimberly, Domek Babci Fatimy 120px Kimberly wchodzi do domu. Fatima w tym czasie płaczę w łóżku Kimberly: Babciu dlaczego płaczesz? Fatima: Moja pupcia nie jest twarda i w dodatku mam zmarszczki! W dodatku moja wnuczka jest lesbijką! Kimberly: Hej! Nie jestem lesbijką. Fatima: Nie ważne. Masz jedzenie? Kimberly: No mam... nagle coś rzuca się w szafie Kimberly: Babciu? Fatima: No już, już. Uwolnię tego seksownego drwala. z szafy wypada Arian Arian: No nareszcie... myślałem, że tam zginę... Fatima: Dobrze. Jeszcze jedno. Widziałaś wilka? Kimberly: No tak już... naglę Kimberly i Fatima budzą się Nowy Jork, Brodway 120px Kimberly i Fatima budzą się Fatima: Aaa! Świat bez Mody na Złamane Serca. Fatima zauważyła Kimberly Fatima: Zła wiedźma, która chcę by Moda na Złamane Serca była nielegalna. Kimberly: Marzenia... Fatima: Tak ogólnie... dlaczego wszyscy przegrani siedzą na trybunach i są ogólnie w Nowym Jorku?! Henry: Halo. Może dlatego, że to finał?! Selisha: Właśnie Kimberly-san. Gratuluje ci. Allice i Peter: Właśnie! Miło nam was widzieć! Arian: Hej Fatima złotko. Fer: Nareszcie... długo obie spałyście. Zach: No. Wystarczająco! Hej Fatima! Aoife: Ciasteczka! Tyson: Hej Kim :*. Yoanna: Hej wam! Rasel jest zakuty w kaftan bezpieczeństwa Gil: I wreszcie bezpieczny ja! McKey: To jak zaczynamy finał?! Kimberly: Co już?! McKey: Dokładnie. Już za chwilę dowiemy się kto wygra Amerykę Totalnej Porażki! przerwa na reklamy Reklamy fikcji innych użytkowników wyłącznie w Stars vs. Losers koniec reklam McKey: I tak znowu wróciliśmy do Nowego Jorku. Czas na głosowanie... (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Głosuję na Fatimę. Tylko dlatego, że kocha Modę na Złamane Serca... (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: To oczywiste, że Kimberly! (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san głosuje na Kimberly-chan! (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: Kimberly! (pokój zwierzeń)Peter: Kimberly! (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Moja ukochana Fatima! (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Niby zagłosowałabym na Kimberly, ale mówię Fatima. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Mówię wam! Fatima to jedyny rozsądny wybór. (pokój zwierzeń)Aoife: Fatima! (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Kimberly! (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Fatima... to chyba jasne. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Moja słodka tajemnica. chwilę później McKey: Ogłaszam, że wygrywa... na razie nikt. Cóż. mamy remis. Fatima: Co?! Ktoś głosował na tą prostaczkę Kimberly!? Kimberly: Hej! Ja stoję obok ciebie. Fatima: Ty się nie liczysz... McKey: Ok. Więc skoro mamy remis to... będzie wyścig do Statuy Wolności! W pierwszej drużynie zobaczymy Fatimę i osoby, które na nią głosowały, a w drugiej drużynie zobaczymy Kimberly i osoby, które na nią głosowały. A i jeszcze coś. Stażyści przynoszą dwa trony McKey: Nie możemy dać się spocić naszym finalistką. Więc musicie je nosić przez całą drogę aż do stup Statuy Wolności. Na górę będą musiały wbiec same. Fatima: Hura! Gil, Arian. Podnieście mnie! Fatima siada na tronie, po czym Gil i Arian podnoszą tron z Fatimą. To samo zrobili Tyson i Selisha z tronem Kimberly McKey: Więc jak. Gotowi? Kimberly: Zawsze byłam na to... Kimberly spada z tronu, po czym Kimberly wpada do tunelu, potem wyciąga ją Tyson, a Fatima piłuje paznokcie Fatima: Ile mam czekać?! Arian: Właśnie... ona jest ciężka... Kimberly: Już wszystko ok. McKey: A więc do biegu, gotowi start! wszyscy ruszyli w stronę Statuy Wolności Nowy Jork, Pociąg Metra 120px Drużyna Fatimy wbiega do pociągu Fer: To na pewno dobry pociąg?! Gil: Musi być dobry... Zach: Oby! Ja nie mam zamiaru biegać po pociągach. Rasel: Ja też nie... Arian patrzy na plan metra Arian: Emm... ludzie. Ten pociąg jedzie w odwrotną stronę! Fer: Co?! Jak to. Zach: Idioci i tyle... Gil: To co robimy?! Rasel: Zostało nam tylko jedno... Zach: Wezwać jednorożca? Rasel: To zostały nam dwie rzeczy, ale wykonamy pierwszą. Porwiemy pociąg. Arian: Ty sobie chyba żartujesz... po chwili drużyna fatiy na pończochy na głowach Fer: Obn chyba nie żartuje... Aoife pobiegła do kabiny motorniczego. Po cwili pociąg zaczął jechać w dobrą stronę Gil: Będziemy mieli problem? Rasel: Oj tam... szczegóły... Nowy Jork, Barka 120px Drużyna Kimberly wsiada na barkę, która płynie do Statuy Wolności Kimberly: Dobra robota! Selisha: Dla ciebie wszystko Kimberly chan! Kimberly: Dzięki! Peter na wózku inwalidzkim wpada do rzeki Peter: Patrz Allice tonę! Allice: Papa! Allice macha do Petera radosna, po czym on znika w odmętach brudnej wody Tyson: Powinniśmy mu pomóc? Allice: Raczej nie... Yoanna: Ty na serio?! Allice: Poradzi sobie, albo nie... Tyson: Dobra... nie ważne. Kimberly musi wygrać. Inaczej kasę zdobędzie... cisza Tyson: Fatima! zbiorowa panika Selisha: Dobra... musimy... koło barki przelatuje pociąg metra. Ląduje koło Statuy Wolności. Wybiegają z niego Gil i Arian niosący tron z Fatimą Kimberly: Co?! Jakim cudem! Henry: Jednak nie można ignorować Fatimy... chwilę później rówznież Kimberly na tronie z niosącym ją Selishą i Tysonem stają przed Statuą Wolności. Fatima już była w jej środku Kimberly: O! Nie poddam się tak łatwo! Nowy Jork, Korona Statuy Wolności 120px z za rogu widać cień zwycięzcy McKey: Z dumą ogłaszam, że Amerykę Totalnej Porażki wygrywa... wszyscy siedzą na trybunach ustawionych na szczycie z napięciem McKey: Kimberly! Kimberly zmęczona pada koło McKey Kimberly: Tak! Udało mi się. Tyson: Brawo Kimberly! Henry: Należało ci się to! Kimberly: Nie wierzę. zaraz za Kimberly wchodzi półżywa Fatima Fatima: Nienawidzę... się... ruszać. Kimberly: Oj wstawaj! Kimberly pomaga Fatimie wstać po czy ją przytuliła Fatima: Co ... ty robisz?! Kimberly: Chcę cię przeprosić za Modę na Złamane Serca... Fatima: Nie ma problemu... chyba... McKey odtrąca Fatimą McKey: No Kimberly. Jak to czuć się zwycięzcą?! Kimberly: Cudownie. Nie myślałam, że zajdę aż tak daleko! Dziękuje wam wszystkim. McKey wręcza Kimberly walizkę z milionem dolarów McKey: Oto to, o co walczyłaś! Kimberly: Dziękuje! wszyscy uczestnicy podchodzą do Kimberly i zaczynają jej gratulować, wszystko robi się czarne i w końcu nic nie widać Muzyka i pomysł na ending - Mirai Nikki Ending 1 Wszystko jest w szaro-czerwonej scenerii. Stoją czarne postacie, dokładniej uczestnicy. Gdy nagle znika wyeliminowana osoba. Rozpływa się. McKey stoi i walczy z Chrisem o to kto tutaj rządzi, wiatr rozwiewa włosy McKey po wygranej z Chrisem. Rasel kradnie pieniądze z banku, gdy biegnie do motelu rozpływa się w powietrzu. Aoife podkłada ładunki wybuchowe w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Gdy na liczniku widać 0:00, Aoife rozpływa się w powietrzu. Kimberly zabiera karty, ze stołu, uśmiecha się chytrze, po wyłożeniu kart znika. Fer czekając na autobus widzi Gil'a, który flirtuje z każdą dziewczyną, gdy widzi Fer znika, po chwili Fer wchodzi do autobusu i znika. Yoanna ogląda ubrania w sklepie, widząc cieszących się życiem Allice i Petera, znika, gdy Allice i Peter bawią się oni również znikają. Fatima oglądając telewizje, piszę SMS'a. Gdy wysyła wiadomość o treści "Kocham cię" znika. Następnie Arian odbiera SMS'a od Fatimy, uśmiecha się i również znika. Telefon spada na ziemie i zamienia się w motyla. Henry łapie danego motyla, po czym go miażdży, wyrzuca go i odchodząc znika. Selisha próbuje sobie wbić katanę w gardło, gdy łzy zaczynają lecieć jej z oczu ona również znika. Katana upada na ziemie. Podnosi ją Tyson, który próbuje zabić Zacha. W czasie walki Tyson znika, gdy Zach zapala papierosa on również znika. Po tym widać spadającą łzę i Kimberly z kasetką z pieniędzmi. Kimberly ucieka. Wszystko robi się czarne. Zapowiedź Przygody w Europie Lektor: Po tym jak wygrała Kimberly... '''McKey:' Zaczynamy nowy sezon. Tym razem zwiedzimy całą Europę. Lektor: Uczestnicy udali się do Europy, ale nie byli sami... Emma: Hej. Pamiętacie mnie z Wiejskiej Legendy? Tony: A mnie?! Lektor: Dwie gwiazdy serii Totalnej Porażki oraz trzej debiutanci.. Alisha: I co. Myślisz że wygrasz?! Yuno: O Yukki! Yukki: Zostaw mnie! Lektor: Już w październiku na Fikcji Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki